Internet of things (IOT) is a network to connect articles and the Internet to carry out information exchange and communication and achieve intelligent identification, positioning, tracking, monitoring and management. The usage of the IOT has become more and more popular in areas, such as appliance, intelligent traffic, health care, industrial monitoring, intelligence collection, etc. The IOT is integrated with the existing Internet to achieve the integration of the physical system and the human society.
However, communications over potentially insecure media such as the Internet can be intercepted and/or effected miscommunication thereby to gain access to confidential information, for example through malicious software on a user device and/or through some fraudulent online activity. Therefore, there is a need to enable a proper authentication process to provide a user with increased assurance of the security before exchanging confidential information.